Behind the baricade
by CosmicandLove
Summary: My version of what they didn't show on 3x16. Lexa doesn't die, there is a lot of smut. If I get some reviews and suggestions of where you want to see this story go I'll keep it going. Keep Lexa alive in Fanfics and our hearts.
1. Goodbye

Ok this is my first story in a long time - I used to write Rizzoli and Isles fanfics. So I want to do my version of 3x16 on what SHOULD have happened and should have been shown. FYI - Lexa is not dead in my imagination, so expect for that whole b.s not to happen in my writing. That being said, give me ideas. For this story, things you want to see that you haven't been able to find in other stories. Give me ideas for one-shots. Give me story lines for other stories to write. I am here to please the people. And myself. Because Fan Fics are the only way to keep Lexa alive. Either drop a comment or PM me! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Lexa felt the solidity of the bed behind her and she sat down on it, looking up with a trembling lip at Clarke. The sunlight streaming in the room formed a perfect halo around her and all she could see was Clarke. That's all she wanted to see.

They were supposed to be saying goodbye. This _was_ goodbye. Lexa's thoughts were interrupted when Clarke pushed her back onto the bed and slowly lowered herself over Lexa, her lips regaining contact with Lexa's gently as they slowly inched their way up the bed. The blonde planted long soft kisses over the commanders, still trembling, lips. She pulled away when she felt wetness against her cheek and saw the tears escaping Lexa's lashes.

Clarke gazed at her with a fierce look of love that did things to Lexa's stomach she had never felt before. "Lexa..." Clarke whispered as she slowly placed the back of a finger against the escaping tear and trailed it back up, drying it away. Lexa swallowed hard. She should feel weak and ashamed. But right now she could feel nothing but Clarke and the burning desire to be hers. Right now she didn't want to be Heda, and have the responsibility of being strong and using her head. Right now she was Lexa, and her heart had finally taken over. She had kept it back as long as she could, fought it for too long and now, laying there beneath Clarke, her walls were crashing around her and the only thing saving her was Clarke and her soft kisses.

Realizing that Clarke was waiting to be sure she was okay, Lexa reached up and wound her fingers in the blondes hair. "I want you, Clarke" she breathed, the words barely audible. That was all Clarke needed, and suddenly everything between them surfaced. Clothes were stripped away and so were the barriers both women had put up to protect themselves and their people. When flesh touched flesh Lexa gasped. Clarke, maintaining her position on top, straddled the commanders lap, gazing down at the beauty beneath her.

Lexa's hands settles at Clarke's hips as she drank in the view above her, taking in every curve, scar, and freckle. Slowly her hands slid up Clarke's waist, then around her front to cup her breasts. Clarke covered Lexa's hands with her own and pressed them against her chest firmly as she closed the distance between them and kissed Lexa heatedly. The commander moaned into the kiss as she felt Clarke begin to move her hips, repositioning herself so a thigh was pressing against Lexa's wetness.

Clarke trailed wet kisses down Lexa's neck, her body slowly moving over the Commanders as she made her slow pilgrimage down the perfectly toned body. When she slid off Lexa completely to get between her legs, Lexa moaned, desperately missing the feel of Clarke against her. The blonde hooked her arms beneath Lexa's thighs and pulled her body up to her mouth, looking up at the commander with hungry eyes between her legs.

Lexa's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen, and she felt her heart skip several beats. She bit down on her lip and propped herself up on her elbows, wanting to watch the goddess that was Clarke work her magic. Slowly Clarke lowered her lips to Lexa's skin, never breaking eye contact. Her lips brushed against the inside of the commanders thigh, then hovered over her center momentarily. Lexa let out a gasp, feeling Clarke's breath over her wetness.

Clarke dove in. Her lips closing around Lexa's clit and her tongue gently flicking over it. Lexa moaned loudly, breaking the eye contact as her head dropped back and her eyes fluttered closed. Clarke swirled her tongue around it for a moment before dipping down lower, tasting Lexa for the first time. And God, did she taste like heaven. The blonde lapped at the wetness, her tongue making long strokes along Lexa's center before returning to her clit and eliciting soft moans from Lexa, who was now gripping at the furs beneath them and pushing herself up into Clarke's mouth.

Once Clarke had gotten her taste she set to work, her tongue sliding into Lexa and doing unspeakable things. Lexa had never felt such pleasure and she was a trembling mess as she desperately pushed herself up into Clarke's tongue, moan after moan escaping her. She felt Clarke's fingers gently tracing patterns into her legs while simultaneously assaulting her with her tongue.

"Clarke!" Lexa gasped as the blondes tongue hit the perfect spot. Clarke felt the tension in the body she was gripping and knew Lexa was getting close. Clarke moaned into Lexa, the sound causing vibrations that drove the commander wild. Lexa's hands went to Clarke's hair, tangling in the blonde tresses and anchoring herself to this world as Clarke's tongue repeatedly hit her spot. Clarke moaned encouraging, moving one of her hands to lightly circle Lexa's clit, knowing it would be the end of her.

Lexa's body tensed, her hips pushed up and her mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Her fingers tightened in Clarke's hair and she shuddered with her orgasm, releasing a rush of wetness before collapsing back on the bed and slowly untangling her fingers from the blonde hair.

Clarke planted a gentle kiss on Lexa's hot skin before crawling up the bed to lay beside the commander. Lexa look over at her, looking impressed and satisfied. Clarke smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the brunette into her body. Lexa let her eyes close for a moment, inhaling the familiar scent of Clarke. Reveling in the feel of their skin pressed together and the security of Clarke's arm. Lexa kissed Clarke's neck then pressed her lips against the blondes ear and whispering "my turn."


	2. Ride it out

Here's chapter 2. Hooolllyyyy shit.

Let me know what you want to see next! Reviews keep my ideas going!

* * *

Lexa skillfully rolled onto Clarke, taking the blondes hands in her own and pinning them over her head. Clarke stared up, open mouthed, all of it happening before she could register. Lexa smiled down at her and leaned forward, her dark hair sending shivers down Clarke's body as it trailed down her stomach. "I can't believe this is real," Clarke whispered before biting down on her lower lip. Lexa was on top of her, gorgeous face inches from her own, strong skilled hands keeping hers captive above her head. She was completely vulnerable beneath Lexa, and all she wanted was for the commander to claim her. Mark her. Take her.

Lexa's lips hovered above a hardened bud on Clarke's chest before closing around it gently and sucking. Clarke inhaled sharply, feeling her skin tingling beneath Lexa's warm mouth. She felt the commanders tongue swirl around her nipple before flicking at it a few times, then she slowly migrated to the other one, re-enacting what she had just done. Clarke squirmed, wishing she had control of her hands so she could touch Lexa. Grab her. Cling to her and make sure this was real. She felt Lexa's lips curl into a smile against her skin and it was as if the commander could read her thoughts. She released Clarke's hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. Clarke's hands wove into her thick dark hair, tangling in the waves and pulling Lexa close so she could kiss her. Lexa situated herself, moving onto her knees and pulling at Clarke so she could do the same. Clarke wasn't sure what was about to happen, but Lexa seemed to know what she was doing, and if Lexa wanted it, Clarke wanted it.

Slowly Lexa's hands trailed down Clarke's body, pausing the explore every inch of it on the journey down. She laid a flat hand against her stomach and trailed it down, feeling the ripple of abs beneath the skin. One hand curved back up her hips, the other went to her breasts, cupping them appreciatively as her lips moved over Clarke's pale neck. Clarke shivered from the touch, heart pounding and breath catching in her throat as every touch sent currents of excitement through her body. The way Lexa touched her, it felt like she was being worshipped. But nothing prepared her for the feeling that engulfed her when one of Lexa's hands dipped down between her thighs. She felt the fingers slip between them and get coated in the wetness pooling there, then two fingers found her clit and began rubbing it slowly. Clarke groaned, pressing her forehead to Lexa's shoulder and holding onto her tightly. How could two fingers cause so much pleasure? Lexa kissed along Clarke's exposed neck, working her fingers slowly.

Clarke soon found that this position gave her the ability to move her hips into Lexa's movements and it didn't take long before Clarke was shamelessly humping Lexa's hand and whimpering into the commander's. "I want you…" Clarke choked out, her body trembling with the effort it took to stay on her knees. "You have me." Lexa purred, quickening her movements over Clarke's engorged and sensitive clit. Clarke shuddered, feeling warmth spread through her body at those words.

"Inside," Clarke gasped.

Lexa caught on to what Clarke was requesting and smiled, using her free hand to steady the blonde against her. Her fingers, already coated in Clarke's juices, abandoned her clit and slipped between the soaking folds. Clarke moaned as she felt the commanders long fingers slide inside of her with ease. "Fuck," she gasped, fingers digging into Lexa's skin as she tightened her grip. Lexa chuckled and it would one of the sexiest sounds Clarke had ever heard. The soft but throaty laugh that echoed in her ear coming from the woman who had two fingers buried up to the knuckles inside her.

Clarke tried to make it last, not wanting this overwhelming feeling of pleasure to ever end. She slid a hand down and slipped it between Lexa's legs, startled to find an abundance of wetness there. It turned Clarke on all the more to know Lexa was getting off on pleasuring her. "Clarke," Lexa gasped, not expecting to feel the blonde's fingers enter her suddenly. They looked at each other, green and blue eyes filled with lust. Clarke felt the little thrust of Lexa's hips, encouraging her to move her hand, and that was all it took.

Both sets of fingers were pumping in and out of the other, sounds of wetness and heavy panting filled the space between them as one arm clung to the other, trying to keep each other upright. Clarke moaned loudly, feeling a third finger enter and fill her. She could feel Lexa tightening around her own fingers and she knew they were both dangerously close to the edge, feeding off each other's pleasure. "Come for me," Lexa's voice was both breathy but commanding in Clarke's ear and it sent a shudder through her and she could feel herself beginning to tense and contract. "Come _with_ me," she whispered back, barely holding back a moan between the words.

Lexa whimpered.

She hadn't expected a reply like that but the words, and the way Clarke said them, sent her reeling. She wanted nothing more than to come apart, clinging to Clarke, and to feel the blonde doing the same against her.

Lexa worked her fingers quicker, determined to hold herself off until Clarke was near the end. Clarke slowed her pace slightly, feeling the sudden change. Choked moans and gasps filled the room as they fingered each other desperately, humping each other's hands in the tight space between their bodies. Lexa twisted her hand more, pressing a palm into Clarke's clit so she could rub herself against it. Clarke gasped, her bundle of nerves blazing with sensitivity. "I'm close," she warned, moving her hips faster. Lexa groaned, barely able to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Let go, Clarke," she whispered, rubbing her palm into the throbbing clit. She felt the blonde's body tense and felt the contractions around her fingers, "that's it," Lexa urged, pumping her fingers faster. "Lexa!" Clarke gasped, her body trembling from the tension. Lexa knew Clarke was there, ready to fall off that edge of pleasure. She buried her fingers deep in Clarke, filling her, then continued to palm her clit steadily. Clarke came undone, shuddering with release as she thrust her hips a final time before clinging to Lexa and letting out a series of moans mixed in with Lexa's name. Lexa pulled back, watching the sight breathlessly. Clarke's eyes squeezed closed, pleasure etched in every line of her face.

All it took was watching and hearing Clarke come to send Lexa over the edge again. Clarke was too lost in her orgasm to continue the movements of her fingers so Lexa rode out her orgasm with the blonde's fingers still buried inside her. The commander pressed her forehead to Clarke's and groaned, desperately moving her hips to find release. Clarke, slowly coming down from her orgasm, slid a third finger into Lexa and cupped her hand, allowing Lexa to hump it frantically. Within moments the commander was shuddering and struggling to keep herself quiet. Clarke pressed their lips together, swallowing Lexa's moans with her mouth as she came again.

When Lexa's hips had stopped moving and the tension in their bodies had started to fade, Clarke pulled her lips away and gazed at Lexa. They were both glistening with sweat and flushed from their orgasms. They both slowly removed their fingers from each other and Lexa steadied Clarke, who was still trembling. She guided them both back down against the bed and they laid beside each other, staring in awe as they tried to catch their breaths.


End file.
